Parce qu'il était le meilleur
by Katsuri-san
Summary: Himura Battosaï était reconnu comme étant le meilleur épéiste, titre que Squalo Superbi brigue depuis son enfance. Même en retournant dans le passé grâce à la technologie Vongola, sera-t-il capable de battre cet homme ? Ou bien ne pourra-t-il prendre le dessus que face à Kenshin, l'homme qui a épargné sa vie ? OS. Yaoi. Kenshin x Squalo. Premier crossover entre ces deux mangas !


**Konbanwa... *se planque* euh, c'est le premier crossover Reborn X Kenshin le Vagabond. Toutes langues comprises *rire nerveux***

**J'espère que ça vous plaira : n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis mais ne soyez pas trop sévères. J'ai écrit ça d'une traite en étant crevée parce que l'idée me passait par la tête et que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec ces deux personnages. Maintenant, c'est fait !  
**

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano et Watsuki Nobuhiro.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Himura Battosaï était celui qu'on appelait le légendaire assassin : froid, sans pitié d'aucune sorte, épéiste hors norme. Tous ceux qui désiraient être les meilleurs souhaitaient l'affronte et mourraient sans exception. Sauf un.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ni comment ce garçon, du même âge que lui, avait pu se retrouver mêler à la guerre civile sans savoir qui il était ni dans quel camp il se trouvait. Alors, Kenshin Himura le battit. A plate couture. Et au moment de s'en aller, alors que le garçon se vidait de son sang par terre en attendant le coup final, il rangea son sabre.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda le Japonais sur un ton mesuré.

L'inconnu mit un certain temps à répondre, d'une voix rauque et maladroite, avec un accent étranger qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Superbi… Squalo.

- Je suis Kenshin Himura, mais on m'appelle plus couramment Battosaï, se présenta brièvement l'assassin. Si tu veux m'affronter de nouveau, deviens plus fort. Ce sera un honneur de croiser de nouveau le fer avec toi.

- Voiiiii, la prochaine fois, je te trancherais…

L'épéiste s'évanouit, laissant seul son adversaire avec sa conscience. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'homme aux cheveux roux était déjà parti. Seuls subsistaient de leur affrontement le sang qui maculait le sol et un ruban de cheveux bleu que Squalo ramassa. Ses phalanges devinrent blanches tandis qu'il serrait l'objet de toutes ses forces. Il le battrait. Pour rencontrer les meilleurs épéistes, il était venu à cette époque démente au cœur du Japon. Alors, il le battrait.

Les mois passèrent. Battosaï n'entendit plus parler du jeune garçon mais on murmurait que les Vongola, une puissante organisation criminelle venue d'Europe, avait recruté un combattant de talent. Il attendit. Il s'avéra par la suite que la _Famiglia_ faisait partie de leurs alliés et, par conséquent, qu'il allait devoir coopérer avec eux. C'est à cette occasion que Kenshin revit Squalo : au QG Vongola japonais.

- VOIIIIIII ! Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez, bande de déchets ?! c'est pas en vous tournant les pouces que vous gagnerez la révolution !

Hurlant sur des tirs aux flancs, le jeune épéiste secoua son arme avec force jusqu'à ce qu'une main n'agrippe son poignet.

- Ça suffit, chuchota quelqu'un à son oreille.

Il tenta de se dégager puis se retourna à moitié, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut l'assassin aux cheveux roux. Aussitôt, celui-ci le lâcha, comme brûlé. L'intensité dans le regard de Squalo... n'avait définitivement pas changée. Ce brasier de fierté, cette incroyable volonté de vivre qui l'avait poussé à l'épargner. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se jauger mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'on les interrompe pour aller en réunion de stratégie.

- Himura-san, vous feriez mieux de rester ici un moment tant qu'il n'y a pas de missions urgentes ou des personnalités à protéger. Nous avons suffisamment d'hommes pour le moment, vous pouvez vous reposer.

Une trêve était la bienvenue en temps de guerre civile. Il accepta.

- Squalo-san… faites ce que vous avez à faire.

L'homme de confiance du Vongola Septimo porta la main à sa poche intérieure en prononçant ces mots, comme pour se rappeler de la présence de cette lettre : une missive que leur avait donné l'épéiste en arrivant, ornée d'une Flamme du Ciel si pure qu'elle ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un boss Vongola. Ils furent donc bien obligés de le croire. Même si, affalé sur un siège avec les yeux fixés sur l'homme aux cheveux flamboyants, il n'avait pas l'air si puissant que ce qu'on disait… mais peu importe, cela n'était pas ses affaires.

Au bout de quelques semaines, ne supportant pas l'inaction et ayant récupéré totalement, Battosaï repartit en mission. Et cette fois, Squalo l'accompagnait.

- Voiiiii ! Enfoiré de rouquin, où est-ce que tu vas ?! l'interpella celui-ci alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un massacre qu'ils avaient commis dans les rangs du Shinsen Gumi.

- Me laver… ce n'est jamais bon de rester avec trop de sang sur soi, éluda le Japonais sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Mine de rien, ils se supportaient bien lorsqu'ils étaient seul à seul. Ils ne parlaient jamais beaucoup l'un de l'autre, certainement pas de leur passé, sauf pour les affaires courantes : les vêtements, leurs cheveux, la nourriture, leurs goûts… Le genre de choses que l'on n'apprend pas d'un coéquipier si on pense qu'il peut se faire tuer n'importe quand afin de ne pas s'attacher inutilement. Or, ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas le cas. Leurs styles de combat, bien qu'étant totalement différents, se valaient presque bien que Kenshin prévalait toujours sur Squalo. Ce dernier détestait ça. Alors peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tirer sur la chevelure rousse qu'il venait de se prendre dans la figure alors qu'ils étaient aux sources chaudes, à cause d'un mouvement d'épaule du plus âgé. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle, en voyant le Japonais si proche et désarmé, qu'il s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait mordu sans vraiment se rendre compte (ou en fait, si) de l'endroit qu'il embrassait en même temps. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que, rien que pour cette fois, il avait voulu être au-dessus.

Seulement, il n'y avait pas eu qu'une fois. Mais deux, puis trois, puis dix. Et encore d'autres. Kenshin et Squalo n'étaient plus envoyés en mission que tous les deux car si on en envoyait un, le deuxième devenait rapidement violent, et avec un autre coéquipier, celui-ci finissait invariablement par rencontrer de trop près la lame d'un des épéistes. Le Septimo avait lâché l'affaire… Pendant tout ce temps, Squalo essaya de battre Battosaï, en vain. Et finalement, le temps qui lui était imparti à cette époque arriva à terme et il disparut de la même façon qu'il avait débarqué dans la vie de l'assassin. Sans prévenir.

Les Vongola se retirèrent du conflit à leur tour, sentant que la guerre civile arrivait à son terme et qu'une puissance étrangère serait mal vue. Kenshin Himura sombra : il y eut Tomoe, puis la fin de la révolution. Alors il décida de ranger son épée bien qu'il devinait aisément ce qu'aurait pu dire son confrère épéiste en voyant cela.

- Voiiiii, ce n'est pas en jouant les saints que tu vas protéger quelque chose ! Débarrasse-toi de la gentillesse qu'il reste en toi et tu seras un vrai assassin.

Mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus. De toute façon, il savait très bien que Squalo n'avait jamais aimé ce côté ultra-violent de sa personnalité : pour une raison obscure, le jeune homme semblait préférer lorsqu'il se montrait plus naturel et maladroit, une chose qu'il avait petit à petit perdu durant le conflit de Kyôto. 10 ans plus tard, alors que Kenshin le vagabond était arrêté à Tôkyô au dojo de l'école Kamiya Kasshin, il observa avec mélancolie les cerisiers en fleur. Squalo Superbi aimait bien les cerisiers japonais même s'il les aurait préférés plus sanglants. Il sourit doucement en repensant à la remarque de l'Italien, son cœur se serrant malgré lui.

- Je me demande où est-ce qu'il peut bien être à présent…

* * *

- VOIIIIII ! Va te faire foutre, enfoiré de boss !

Claquant la porte du bureau avec force, il manqua de la faire sortir de ses gonds. La Pluie Varia marmonna un chapelet d'insultes bien senties tout en marchant à grands pas vers le seul endroit qui parvenait à le calmer : sa salle d'entraînement privée. Sans attendre, il enleva son long manteau noir, attacha sa longue chevelure avec son nœud fétiche qu'il n'utilisait jamais en public et commença quelques mouvements de base avant d'accomplir des techniques plus compliqués. Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment, lorsque ses muscles crièrent de douleur et que sa peau fut recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur, que Squalo se décida enfin à prendre une pause. Le souffle court, il avala un peu d'eau après s'être lavé le visage et partit se planter devant la baie vitrée qui ouvrait sur ses jardins d'intérieur.

Kenshin avait toujours adoré les cerisiers.

- Ce fichu Japonais… j'espère qu'il s'est pas fait buté pendant que j'étais pas là, sinon, je lui couperais les cheveux !

Bien sûr, il aurait été plus convaincant si sa voix n'avait pas tremblé et que la menace avait été plus effrayante. Avec un soupir d'angoisse, il se laissa tomber au sol avant de se mettre en tailleur pour méditer.

* * *

_Tu me manques…_

* * *

__**Oui, il y a du fluff sur la fin. Et ça fait OOC. Mais vu qu'ils ne vont jamais se revoir (ou plutôt, je n'écrirais jamais de suite sauf encouragements), c'est pas si grave, si ?...  
**

**Si.  
**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusque là ^^  
**

**Review ? :3  
**

**A la prochaine !  
**


End file.
